Soundless Hogwarts
by really-big-HP-freak
Summary: Mia Shooters has always dreamt of the day she would go-to Hogwarts. One problem, she’s deaf. Can she find friends or maybe even love? Just a story that popped into my head one day and needed writing! Please Review thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR characters. However I own the plot and my characters.  
  
Summary: Mia Shooters has always dreamt of the day she would go-to Hogwarts. One problem, she's deaf. Can she find friends or maybe even love?  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!! This was one of those 2 am stories (even though I am writing it at 11:46 am) Okay so I lied this story is part dream (it was a cool dream!!) and part me awake!! However in the dream it was me...... but still.................... Yeah! Okay this is the first G rated story have written so I am proud!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! It helps so much and plus I might need some ideas ( Oh and for you information The Trio are in their 6th year. They play an important part in this story.  
  
Prologue-  
  
An owl soared through the open window and landed with a thump on her desk. She jumped into the air, as she had been engrossed in her summer studies. She took the letter from the owl's leg and instead of flying off as normal Hogwarts owls did (as this owl was from Hogwarts) the owl perched it's self on top of her dresser and hooted softly. She opened the letter and read it. When she had finished she had thoughtful look. Only after a friendly reminder from the owl (a loud hoot), did she take out a piece of parchment and respond to the letter. She attached the letter to the owl's leg and carried it to the window. She watched it fly away. It wasn't until she couldn't see the owl anymore when she moved. Hermione walked over to her bookshelf, removed a large book and began to read it. She knew what to do but she need some practice. Then she thought that she should fill in her two best friends, as though they could read her mind, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon flew in with letters from Ron and Harry. She smiled as she wrote to them. She was re-living her past.  
  
Okay I know that it is corny but it will all make sense in the end trust me!! I have my reasons. I might just post the whole story or as much as I can type today. I may have to finish Wackoness and Other stuff but don't worry I only have 2 more short chapters to go!! Okay! Please Review or I might not write anymore!!! I have all summer so I can type forever..................... Thanks so much! 


	2. Mia and Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR characters. However I own the plot and my characters.  
  
Summary: Mia Shooters has always dreamt of the day she would go-to Hogwarts. One problem, she's deaf. Can she find friends or maybe even love?  
  
So people this story is about a subject that I UNDERSTAND!!!! It's a miracle huh? If you know me you will know how fascinated I am with the deaf world. I do know American Sign Language. I think it's the coolest language. I can't remember Spanish or French, basically spoken languages I can't handle. OKAY on with the story.  
  
Eleven-year-old Mia Shooters held her mothers hand tightly. The train station was crowed and noisy but Mia couldn't tell. Mia had been deaf since birth. This was to be her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mia was exited as both her sisters had attended and her parents. Her mother pushed the trolley along and steered both the trolley and Mia towards the barrier in between platforms nine and ten and began to run. Mia fallowed her not in the least bit confused as her mother had told her what they had to do before they had arrived. Mia closed her eyes as the came closer to the barrier and ZOOM they were through. What Mia saw blew her away. Hundreds of school kids were here running around shouting at one another. Mia could tell they were shouting by the level of excitement in air. She felt the vibration of trolleys under her feet and clutched her mother's hand tighter. Her mother smiled down at her. Mia finally let go and signed to her mother "I am scared what if I don't make any friends?" (Author- Just to let you all know signing will be put in quotations, but I will let you know if its signed or said!) Her mother smiled again and signed, "Trust me you will make so many friends. Just be yourself."  
  
Mia managed a small smile but she was still scared inside. She had waited all her life for this moment, was she going to back out of it now? "No" she told her self. Just then a girl with bushy brown hair tapped her on the shoulder. Mia turned to face her and was surprised when she began to sign, "Hello, my name is Hermione," she finger spelt her name and Mia watched, she then did her sign name, "I know who you are, your Mia." Mia was shocked that this girl knew her name. She looked at her mother who signed "Say something Mia this girl is being nice!"  
  
Now slightly embarrassed Mia turned back to the girl named Hermione and signed, "Hello, you are right I am Mia, but how did you know my name?" Hermione smiled (Author- Okay I have changed my mind EVERYTHING in quotations is signed unless other wise noted as said! It is getting annoying say signed! Thanks!)  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," she did a sign name for him as well, "told me about you and I have been asked to be you interpreter this year." Mia was shocked. Her mother looked puzzled and turned to Hermione, "Are you deaf as well?" Hermione smiled and her lips began to move at Mia's mother, The woman nodded in understanding and then turned to her daughter to answer the question, "Her mother is deaf as well thats how she knows sign." Mia understood now. "Well," signed Hermione, "We better get on the train"  
  
That was Chapter One. Did you like? I hope that you liked it. PLEASE REVEIW !!!!!!!!!! I really need the reviews! Thanks so much hugs for those who review and maybe a cookie I have a feeling this is going to be a long fic! 


	3. Harry Potter and Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR characters. However I own the plot and my characters.  
  
Summary: Mia Shooters has always dreamt of the day she would go-to Hogwarts. One problem, she's deaf. Can she find friends or maybe even love?  
  
Okay here is Chapter 2!! Cheers Wow I had fun with chapter 1 apart from all the she signed junk. Really that does get tiring. I think this will be a long chapter. I know as a reader you would rather read the story so here it goes.  
  
Refresher- "Well," signed Hermione, "We better get on the train"  
  
Mia turned to her mother and gave her a hug. If she was scared before it was nothing compared to what she felt right now. She was heading into a world without her mother whom she had relied on her whole life. Her mother was the only one who understood Mia. They had so much fun together. She felt tears trickle down her check even though Mia had promised herself she wouldn't cry. Her mother pulled away "Mia I want you to write me please. Just once a week that all I ask. Can you do that?" Mia nodded her head. She the turned to Hermione who had been standing quietly next to them and once again nodded her head to let her know that she was ready.  
  
Hermione helped Mia get her luggage onto the violet train that stood in the station. She led Mia down to a compartment that had 3 people in it. Mia looked at the window and saw her mother standing there and waved. Her mother returned the wave, the train moved and they began to pull out of the station. Mia watched her mother become smaller and smaller until she felt Hermione tap her shoulder again. Mia wiped the tear that were falling down her face and turned to face Hermione. "Mia this is Ron Weasley," she pointed to a boy about Hermione's age who had bright red hair. Mia nodded at him. Hermione made sure she had Mia's attention before she continued, "he is one of my best friends. And this is his sister Ginny," Mia saw that the girl had bright red hair just like her brother did. She stopped Hermione, "how old is she?" Mia asked. "She is a 5th year," Hermione continued on to the last person, "and this Mia is Harry Potter, he is another one of my best friends." Mia felt her jaw drop. She had heard about this boy. The Daily Prophet used to say he was crazy but Mia never believed it and he didn't look crazy to her. He smiled and she turned to Hermione, "Wow! You know Harry Potter?" she asked. Hermione smiled and turned to Harry and the boy named Ron and spoke for a moment and Mia saw Harry smile at her again. She tapped Hermione on the shoulder and Hermione turned to face her again, "Can you tell him that he is my hero? Please? I would tell him but he wont understand." Hermione smiled and signed yes and then turned to Harry and told him what Mia had said. She then turned back to Mia, "He says thank you very much but I am not that special. He gets so embarrassed when people tell him stuff like that." Mia went red. She hadn't meant to embarrass Harry Potter. The boy named Ron said something to Hermione, Mia still blushing stared at the ceiling of the train. She felt Hermione tap her, Mia turned and Hermione pointed at Ron. He grinned and began to sign. "Nice to meet you Nia", he hadn't noticed his mistake until Hermione pointed it out to him, "Mia" he corrected himself. Mia her hope rising asked him, "You know sign?" One look at his puzzled face told her the answer at once. She felt her hope deflate like a balloon. Hermione kindly explained how she had just taught him that phrase. Mia smiled at him and his face went as red as his hair.  
  
For the next few hours the others (with Hermione's help of course) told Mia everything about Hogwarts. It wasn't until much later a blonde boy came in fallowed by the two largest boys Mia had ever seen. He began to talk to Harry and the others. He then turned to Mia and began to talk. He didn't know she was deaf. She turned to Hermione for help but, Hermione's face was beet red and Mia saw that as a danger sign. Just then Harry punched the blonde boy and Hermione pulled out her wand and shot a spell at him. The boy (holding a bloody nose) and his friends left. Mia was so confused. Hermione's face had turned back to its normal color and Mia thought it safe to ask her who that boy was.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, the worst boy ever. Stay away from him." Mia saw the hate in their faces. These people were so nice to her that she felt she believed every word they said and she was willing to take any advise they gave out. Were they her friends? Mia had never really had friends because of her difference many people avoided her. She had always felt alone. Even though Hermione was the only one signing she felt like she could hear every word they spoke.  
  
Okay this is Chapter 2. I have this twinge of guilt cause I have to finish Wackoness and other stuff and here I am typing this story. I better go finish those last two chapters so I can write this story guilt free. Please review. Thanks!! 


	4. Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR characters. However I own the plot and my characters.  
  
Summary: Mia Shooters has always dreamt of the day she would go-to Hogwarts. One problem, she's deaf. Can she find friends or maybe even love?  
  
Okay so I finished Wackoness and Other Stuff!!!!!!!! Phew I have that off my chest!!! But before I start writing Chapter 3 I need to feed my fish. Fish feed!! Okay so now I can start. I am so tired cause I was up till 1:30 last night!! So if this chapter doesn't make any sense I have an excuse!! ;)  
  
Refresher-These people were so nice to her that she felt she believed every word they said and she was willing to take any advise they gave out. Were they her friends? Mia had never really had friends because of her difference many people avoided her. She had always felt alone. Even though Hermione was the only one signing she felt like she could hear every word they spoke.  
  
The train slowly crawled to a stop and Mia looked to Hermione trying to understand what was going on. "We are here," Hermione had a look of excitement in her face, "You need to stick close however." Mia nodded. She saw the other three exchange an exited look. Mia knew that this was Harry's favorite place in the world and she couldn't see how not when he lived with those awful Muggles. Hermione stood up and Mia fallowed her lead and they all stepped off the train.  
  
Mia allowed Hermione to lead her over to the largest man she had ever seen. Hermione talked to him and he hugged her. She then turned to Mia and signed "Mia this is Hagrid," he to had a sign name, "He will show you the way to Hogwarts, go with him and I will see up at the castle." Mia allowed the man named Hagrid to lead her towards the boats sitting at the lake edge. Author note- it has taken me three days to write just these past few paragraphs. I have been so tired!!!!!!!!! Oh well it is now 12:02 am and I have got the perfect idea for this story so I better write it or else I will lose my idea and then you will be very sad cause this story will stink (if I don't remember that is!) Thanks!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mia hesitantly climbed into a boat and was fallowed by two young girls, possibly twins she wasn't sure and no could she ask them, and a boy. Mia stared at the girls watching their lips move (to her) silently, not noticing were the boat was taking them. She felt so afraid of something happening and Hermione not being there to help Mia communicate, when one of the girl stuck out her hand and pointed to the large castle that had just come into view. Mia felt herself take in a gasp of air. Mia knew that the castle was Hogwarts, the school Mia had dreamt about since she first heard about when she was little. Now Mia was sure that she would be alone at school. Sure she had Hermione, but Hermione was in a different year than Mia and would probably want to hang out with Harry, Ron and all her other friends. Mia knew that no one spoke her language and that no one would take the time to ask her to learn. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned to see her worst fears confirmed. One of the twins was trying to ask her a question and Mia couldn't understand. How could she make her understand? Not knowing what to do Mia just stared at the girl trying to think of how to communicate. Mia looked the girl straight in the eye and pointed to her own ear and shook her head. The girl looked confused and Mia could tell she was yelling as her mouth was opening wider. Mia repeated the action. The girl got frustrated and gave up on Mia. Just then the boat stopped and Mia stepped out highly embarrassed and sad, because now the two girls were staring at her as though Mia didn't want to hear them. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek. No she couldn't cry now. Mia wiped the tear away angrily and continued to walk. She caught up to Hagrid. He smiled down at her and she up at him and they had an un-spoken bond. He knew what it felt like to be different and wanted to be her friend, Mia needed someone who understood right now. That was all that she needed. No worldly possessions. As a matter of fact she would have given everything she owned for everyone to understand her. More tears trickled down her cheek and she couldn't stop them this time.  
  
Okay I just need to start a new chapter. This one is at its end. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I NEED THE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hugs all! 


	5. Who is Yuki?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR characters. However I own the plot and my characters.  
  
Summary: Mia Shooters has always dreamt of the day she would go-to Hogwarts. One problem, she's deaf. Can she find friends or maybe even love?  
  
OMG I am so hyper and it is late............ not good. But I didn't get up till 2 pm today or I guess yesterday cause it's 12:09 am. But any guesses who Yuki is?? Haha this should be fun! The first part is through Harry's point of view. Just to let you all know..............  
  
Refresher- Dumbledore explained to the two girls how the school year would work. Hermione would interpret for Mia in classes and any other place she found it necessary. Her teachers would then tutor Hermione, after hours. He then asked them to return to Gryffindor tower and to ask Harry and Yuki to come in.  
  
Harry's POV: I stood in shock at what Dumbledore had told me. This little boy named, Yuki my little brother? I found it hard to believe. That would mean that my mom hadn't died until I was five years old not one. I asked Dumbledore about this. My father had donated a sperm to the sperm bank and the mother had green eyes. So in truth Yuki was my half brother, but still the only family I have left. I found that I wasn't mad, just in shock. I laughed and looked at the boy. It was like looking into a mirror that had turned me back into time.  
  
I had to tell Ron and Hermione. Yuki and I walked back to the common room only to find it empty. I showed him the way to his chamber and continued on to mine to share my news with Ron.  
  
I am way to tired to finish this! Here is chapter 5. I am sorry it is so short. Really this lack of sleep is catching up to me. Good night!! 


	6. Silent Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR characters. However I own the plot and my characters.

Summary: Mia Shooters has always dreamt of the day she would go-to Hogwarts. One problem, she's deaf. Can she find friends or maybe even love?

It is only 6:15 and I am writing a chapter. This is the first chapter I have written before 10 pm ï. If you thought I was hyper last chapter.......... I haven't even begun. My friend is hopefully is coming over and I thought just in case I would write this chapter early. I hope you enjoy puts more gum in mouth Oh just to let you know.... it is the end of the year. Lets see what will happen...

Mia and Yuki sat at the lake edge. They had nothing to do, as it was a Hogsmeade weekend the golden trio, (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) had gone leaving Yuki and Mia to do as they pleased although Hermione had hinted about studying for finals. Instead they were continuing their private lessons by the lake.

Flashback-

It was November and Mia was expecting the weekend to come soon. She sat down at the table next to her new friend Yuki. As Mia scooped eggs onto her plate when Yuki slide a piece of parchment in front of her. This was how the two communicated, through writing. When she read what it said she knew that this was the man of her dreams.

Mia-

I am tired of having to write everything down. I really would love it if you could teach me sign. I want to talk to you with out having to write it down. Please? I think you would be the perfect teacher.

Yours truly,

Yuki

Mia looked up at Yuki and nodded her head and then wrote under his note.

Yuki-

Of course I can teach you sign. I would love to have someone my age to sign with. You can't even begin to know how happy this makes me!! Please lets start tomorrow (Saturday) and I can teach you the basics.

Love,

Mia

He nodded.

End Flashback

Yuki was now almost as fluent as Mia in sign. She knew that she loved him. He was related to Harry Potter whom she had loved as every girl does at least once in her life (Author- Harry is mine kisses Harry), but Yuki was different. He was everything that she wanted and needed. She had to tell him or she would be stuck in love forever. Just then he tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped out of her trance to face him. He lent forward and kissed her. She knew, she need not tell him because he had told her with out words. He pulled her in closer and they kissed again. Mia had everything that she ever wanted. She knew that Hogwarts would never again be soundless.

Yippy!! This was a fun chapter to write!! ï


	7. Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR characters. However I own the plot and my characters.

Summary: Mia Shooters has always dreamt of the day she would go-to Hogwarts. One problem, she's deaf. Can she find friends or maybe even love?

Okay this chapter will be sad. BUT it will explain SOME earlier events. Other events will be touched in later chapters. (Cough, cough) reviews will help.... Haha. Well on to chapter 7!!

As the end of school neared something seemed to be happening to Hermione. Mia noticed that she became quieter and didn't smile as much. When Mia asked Ron and Harry about it they refused to tell her anything, as they knew what was bothering Hermione, but they felt that it was Hermione's duty to tell Mia not theirs. Mia began to think that it was nerves from finals that were coming up. Mia knew how much Hermione worked in classes and that finals would cause some stress on anyone, even herself.

Then one day Hermione just wasn't there. Mia became confused and lost. Hermione would have just deserted her would she have? No, that was not how Hermione worked. Mia wanted to ask (through Yuki) the other two boys if they had seen Hermione, but neither of them were looking up from their plates. She turned to Yuki and signed, "Do you know what is going on here? I am so confused." Yuki just shook his head and turned to his brother to ask him. "Harry where is Hermione?" Harry just shook his head stood up and walked away from the table, Ron hot on his tail. Yuki turned to sign to Mia when Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder and asked him a question. He stared at her for a moment and then nodded his head. He then turned to Mia, "Professor McGonagall has asked me to interpret for the next few days as Hermione is unable to." "But why can't she?" Mia felt left out. They all knew why except for her. Yuki just shook his head again showing Mia wordlessly that he had no idea. "I am not sure Mia, but it is troubling Harry and Ron. They know but won't tell us. I wonder why?" Mia to shook her head and the two of them; both worried, Yuki holding her close, walked to class.

During classes: (or Hermione's story) (Author- Mia and Yuki are in class and miss this whole thing!)

Hermione lay there staring into the ceiling. She knew that Ron had gone off to classes because she had asked him to take notes and return them to her. He would do anything for her in her time of need. Hermione felt Harry snuggle up next to her and put her face into his chest and began to sob. He just hugged her more tightly wishing with all his heart that he could take all her pain and memories and hold them for her. He knew that this year had been the hardest for her. He also knew that there was nothing he could do but love her. Hermione drifted off to sleep, Harry still holding her, the front of his robes soaked.

_He grabbed her hand. She jerked away and ran into the room were her mother lay, dyeing on the bed. She flung herself on her mother's chest and sobbed. Her mother stroked her hair_ _and cried along with her daughter. When she looked up her mother began to sign. "I love you my baby, you will always be so special to me," The woman paused to cough, "I want you to do your best and one day you will find love just like I did once." She continued to cry. She was at that age where she no longer felt like a baby, but the words comforted her greatly. Just then the man returned and grabbed her by the middle, dragging her away from her mother. "NOO!!" She screamed and kicked, even bite the man but he held her strong. "I love you baby, I will always love you." "I love you mommy, please don't leave me" she signed fast and panicked. But the men drug her out of the room and shut the door behind him._

_The next morning she woke early and ran to her mother's room only to find the bed empty. She turned to the man. "Were is she?" she screamed at him "Were is my mother?" he shook his head sadly and went to pick her up. She ran from him into the corner and hid. "Were is she?" once again he shook his head "She is dead Hermione, she didn't make it through the night." Hermione hated him. It was his fault she hadn't said good-bye to her own mother. "I hate you Michael. You never loved her; you didn't even bother to learn sign. YOU USED ME AND I HATE YOU!" She ran from her hiding spot and began to punch every part of him. She was surprisingly strong for a 7 year old but she wasn't strong enough for him. Michael grabbed her fist and pushed her down. "I loved her. We had only been married for 3 months 2 of witch she was ill. Hermione she was teaching me sign but then she got ill and I just couldn't keep learning because I needed to pay the bills and get food for you. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I LOVED HER!! SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING!" Hermione saw that he was sobbing uncontrollably. His crying scared the young child. She ran into her room and threw herself on the bed, sobbing for her mother. _

Harry saw the hurt and just stroked her hair. She had told him of their last moment in their first year and he knew the whole story. "I love you Hermione, you know that right?" Her head still in his chest nodded. "And I love you Harry. But I just miss her so much. She was my best friend." He knew that Hermione and her mother had a strong bond and that Hermione had been the interrupter for her mother. He just kissed the top of her head "I know Hermione, I know." his own tears trickled un-noticed into her hair.

It is really late and I need to get to sleep. HA what's sleep?? I love you all bunches. Keep the reviews coming!! I really hope that this chapter wasn't too sad. It explains the comment in the beginning about her re-living her past. Really I hate to do that to Hermionecause every sad story has to do with a tragedy on her part, but it's to late in the story to change the plot plus she wont hurt too much you will see. The healing power of love!! I hope that you liked this chapter. It was a difficult one to type cause I am so happy that it is hard to write sad. But............... I felt a lot of power coming from Hermione's character and it blows even me away!! Thanks again for the reviews. I am so tired I am rambling on again. Good night!!


	8. Lord Voldemort

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR characters. However I own the plot and my characters.

Summary: Mia Shooters has always dreamt of the day she would go-to Hogwarts. One problem, she's deaf. Can she find friends or maybe even love?

Grrrr............... NO REVEIWS!!!!!! Come on people my writing doesn't suck that bad eh? Show some respect for my writing. Every person whom reviews my story gets a review on theirs!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione returned to classes the next week. She was no longer needed by Mia as Yuki proved to be a great interrupter. She was able to study at her own level and it made her happy. Mia tried once to ask were Hermione had been but Hermione shrugged her shoulders and told Mia not to disturb her, as she needed to study for finals.

Finals came and went. Hermione was now like her usual self and Mia forgot all about how strange Hermione had acted. The train ride home was the saddest train ride ever. Harry had spent the last two weeks in the hospital wing as he had run into Lord Voldemort once again. Hermione and the rest of the gang visited him everyday. But now he had his arm around Hermione and was grinning. Mia was very sad when the train pulled into the station. What a great year she had. Yuki pulled her over into a corner of the station. He then lent down and kissed her on the lips. She loved him.

She turned, found her mother and left the station.

WRITE REVIEWS PEOPLE AND THERE WILL BE A EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need a total of 5 reviews for an epilogue. Thanks!!!!


End file.
